Frozen Dreams
by Stardastarly
Summary: Tetra island, offshore Almia. A place where all Pokémon live peacefully, free of any human harm. But one day, it all changes. Large groups of humans come, bringing along huge machines, destroying all the Pokémon's homes, causing them to starve, some even dying. Pokémon Rangers arrive to put a stop to this cruelty, but will it be enough? Will the Pokémon ever live peacefully again?
1. Levinia Lost

**Hello! Welcome to my newest story after my Warriors one failed because I ran out of ideas for it. Almost completely. So I started writing this, which I hope to become better, more exciting, longer, and for me to be bothered to write lots and lots :3 Hopefully that won't be too hard for me, when I've been meaning to write this for over a week but couldn't think of any names for the characters :p Don't worry though, I'll manage it. Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 ~ Levinia Lost**

* * *

Dappled shadows covered the ground as a small creature slinked silently past a low-lying bush, causing it to rustle quietly. It ignored it, even when the shrill cry of a bird came, filling the area followed by the rush of wing beats. It was all normal, nothing for them to worry about, for all it could be just another thing living there. The lizard-like being soon ducked down even more so as they crawled underneath another bush, large leaves concealing their presence from the searcher. As quietly as she could, she waited.

"_Levinia! Where are you?_" The feminine voice of an Eevee rang out around her, clearly coming from some place nearby. She smiled. Nobody would find her like that, just wandering around calling her name. There was much more to the game than just that.

The eevee continued searching, ducking down to look under leaves, up into the trees, but Levinia was nowhere to be found. She paused. Of course she couldn't find her just like that. Levinia was never the easiest Pokémon to be found.

"_Have you found her yet?_" A Vulpix bounded over to her, closely followed by a Shinx. "_We couldn't find her anywhere._ _It's like she just - disappeared! But Helioptile aren't meant to be able to use Teleport or anything like that, are they? I don't remember her ever being able to turn invisible either." _The vulpix looked down to her paws. _"What if we never find her?"_

_"Don't be silly, Kitsune, were you really expecting to find Levinia that easily?" _The shinx asked, giving her skinny tail a single flick. _"We all know she's the best at hiding out of all of us. Look harder."_

Kitsune grunted. _"If you now where she is, Elysia, then just tell us." _She sat down, slapping her six tails onto the ground behind her.

The Shinx, Elysia, sighed. _"I never said I knew where she was. But if you're not going to look, then just Aki and I will."_

Meanwhile, Levinia listened intently on her friends' conversation from her hiding spot which lay just a couple meters away from where they had gathered. Was her hiding spot seriously that hard to find? They should be used to it by now. Whenever they played this game, Levinia would always take the hardest spots, yet they still hadn't learnt to look harder? She thought at least her colour would give her away - being yellow - but it still didn't seem too.

Aki nodded. "_I'll look under these bushes here. Levy never takes the obvious spots." _The eevee began to squeeze underneath the closest bush, keeping her fluffy tail close so it wouldn't get caught in the branches.

_"Okay," _Elysia mewed before wandering slowly away to look somewhere else.

_"If you two are looking, then so am I." _Kitsune announced, standing back up. "_I'm not going to sit around doing nothing while you two do all the work."_

Aki turned back to look over at the vulpix, and giggled. _"Meanwhile, you're still just standing there while Elysia and I have already started looking again."_

Kitsune stood there for a second, before realizing that Aki was right. _"Nope!" _She squeaked, turning around and dashing off before the eevee could say another word.

_"What does she expect to do? Step on Levy lying in the middle of the path?" _Aki muttered under her breath, before she continued making her way to find the young helioptile.

_"Took you long enough," _a very familiar voice sounded from just ahead, surprising the eevee.

"_Levinia, there you are!"_ Aki mewed, surprised yet relieved at the same time. _"You better not tell me your were here the entire time._"

"_I was here the entire time," _Levinia grinned. "_That make you happy?"_

_"No, it doesn't." _Aki murmured straight-forwardly. She didn't really care though. She already had a great idea on her mind.

Levinia didn't say anything in reply, just giggled quietly at the eevee's furious yet not-so-furious expression, giving Aki the chance to continue speaking.

_"Well then, how about we go trick Elysia and Kitsune?" _Aki suggested, speaking quietly so only the helioptile could hear her, not even those with the most acute hearing above the other forest sounds surrounding them.

_"I like the sound of that." _Levinia agreed, talking in her normal quiet voice. _"You have an idea on what should be do to them?"_

_"Hmm... It's not really anything exciting, but we could go back to the meadow and act like we were there the entire time? They won't be looking for you there because we already agreed to not leave the forest." _Aki explained, glancing up at the trees in thought.

Levinia shook her head. "_Something more exciting. Like, umm.. I don't know. Just.. something. We could do your idea, but maybe if we could trick them into thinking something somehow?" _She stood up onto her hind legs, scanning the area around them for any ideas.

Aki looked back at the electric Pokémon, and nodded. "_We could hide in the trees and follow them everywhere, and then when they come back here saying to the other how they couldn't find you, we could jump down and surprise them!" _She explained excitedly. _"You can follow Elysia, because she's an electric type like you, and I'll follow Kitsune."_

_"Okay! We can be stalker-buddies!" _Levinia high-pawed Aki, keeping quiet. _"You can stay in plain view while you're looking for Kitsune because you can just say you can't find me, but then sneak out of sight and secretly follow her. I can just keep to the shadows. Sound good?"_

_"Perfect. Let's go!" _Aki bounced away through the bushes back to the main pathway, leaving Levinia by herself again.

The lizard Pokémon looked around, listening intently for any signs of the shinx. 'Left', she decided, crawling sneakily up the slight slop. She was now on a ledge, about a meter and-a-half above the main path, the ground sloping rather steeply downwards on her right. Keeping low and under the leaning trees, she ran almost noiselessly ahead, any leaves hardly crunching under her light-footed gait.

Elysia was a short distance ahead, still searching under and around every bush and fern, every tree and shrub. Of course for her, Levinia was yet to be found. Not at all was she aware that at that very moment, that same helioptile was, quite stalker-like, watching her every move from her perch on a wide branch just some height above her head.

_"Levy? Where are you?" _She asked no-one in particular, just out of her purely wondering the same question. _"You have to be there somewhere."_

'Maybe I am, maybe I'm not,' Levinia silently said to herself in her own mind. The shinx was still not aware, even as they both continued on, one one the ground clueless, the other up on the branch watching.

* * *

_"Hey Aki, have you found Levinia yet?" _Kitsune asked the eevee as she looked back at her, who had just caught up to the vulpix.

Aki shook her head, "_Nope, not a sign," _she lied. _"Still no signs here?"_

_"None. I've looked _everywhere, _but I still can't find that sneaky helioptile." _She explained, looking back and forth to imitate.

_"Hmmm," _Aki wondered. _"Maybe she's moving around? We could try looking back over there," _she suggested, looking back and pointing her long ears to show what direction she was talking about.

_"I suppose it could work..." _Kitsune trailed off. _"She wasn't there when you looked?"_

_"No, I told you before." _The eevee shook her head more violently this time, like she was trying to shake some invisible joltik off her ear. _"I haven't seen Levy since we started playing, when she slunk off to hide."_

_"Maybe you should go back and look?" _Kitsune advised, wandering on while still glancing back at Aki, who kept her pace.

'No! You're meant to be the one looking over there! That was the plan!' Aki screamed in her mind, but what she said imitated a much calmer voice. _"No, let's both go look back there. Four eyes are better than two in cases like this."_

_"...and who's going to look back there?" _The Vulpix had fully turned around right now, stopped herself in her tracks with her multiple tails facing the way she was previously heading.

_"Elysia can. She'll have to backtrack eventually when she reaches the stream, or the lake if she's already passed it." _Aki pointed out. _"Plus, I doubt that Levy would try and hide so close to the edge of the forest. She's far more likely to hide really deep into it."_

Kitsune sighed, defeated. _"Fine, come on."_

'Well that took long enough,' she said to herself, 'hopefully Elysia hasn't already came and gone.' She followed her friend back the way they'd came without question.

After they had walked on for a bit, Aki paused. _"I think I saw something move over there, I'm going to go have a look!" _She quickly faked an excuse, and ran off before Kitsune could respond.

_"Okay... I suppose I'll just keep going this way." _The Vulpix muttered.

* * *

Levinia was lying down on a branch not far from where Aki had found her earlier. Elysia had eventually given up on looking for her after getting all the way to to the cherry blossom-lined stream and deciding aloud that Levinia would be smart enough not to go any further. How right they were. But it still rather puzzled her - was her hiding spot really that hard to find? True, Aki had found her so it wasn't an impossible to reach spot for them, but she had already decided when they started playing to take a more obvious spot - behind a bush against the ledge as opposed to one of her other hiding spots. One of which was near the top of one of the tallest trees in the forest, located atop of a short cliff overlooking the lake. On that one occasion, it had taken her friends so long to find her she ended up snacking on pecha berries (which very conveniently grew on that same tree) and watching the water Pokémon down in the lake while her friends went back to the meadow to tell one of the resident Staraptors they'd lost her. Luckily she was found by that staraptors eventually, who gave her a ride back.

_"Levinia!" _Aki's voice disrupted her thoughts as the eevee came bounding as quietly as they could over to her. _"I see Elysia has already given up. Kitsune should be there soon. I managed to run off without her following me. You ready?"_

_"Yup," _Levinia nodded.

The two waited in silence, watching as Elysia sat down on the ground below them, given up and completely unaware of her two friends presence right above her. Kitsune soon approached, giving the same greeting she had given Aki.

_"Have you found Levinia yet?" _The vulpix asked, but the shinx shook her head. _"Has Aki passed by? She ran off saying she saw something but hasn't come back yet."_

Aki snickered quietly at the mention, careful not to reveal herself.

Again, Elysia shook her head. _"Do you think we should tell the staraptor again, so they can find Levy?" _She asked.

_"No, we should wait for Aki first. We don't want to loose her too." _Kitsune mewed, sitting down to wait. Elysia nodded once more, and they fell quiet to wait, oblivious to what was right above them.

Aki turned to Levinia. _"Ready?" _She whispered.

Levinia nodded, a determined look showing on her face.

_"Three..." _the two of them got ready to jump, _"two... one."_

_"BOO!" _Both at once, they leapt down landing squarely in front of the two other Pokémon, who were most obviously very surprised.

_"WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!" _Kitsune jumped back in surprise, eyes wide with shock at the eevee and helioptile's sudden entrance.

_"A while ago." _Aki giggled, while Levinia just smiled evilly at them.

Silence fell throughout the group, apart from Kitsune's rambling which everyone ignored, like they usually did.

_"...well at least we found them, right?" _Elysia spoke up quietly.

_"Heheheh. I found Levy ages ago. No idea how neither of you found her, she was right behind that bush over there," _Aki directed her ears towards the bush from earlier that Levinia had hidden behind. _"And there you two were worried that she had gone off to the other side of the forest or something."_

_"We were NOT!" _Kitsune argued, her tails lashing from side to side like one big tail.

_"Were so," _Aki replied evenly. _"You can't deny you were just about to go tell the staraptor. Levy and I were here the entire time."_

_"Stalkers." _Kitsune muttered.

_"Yup. We're not going to deny it. That was our plan all along." _Aki grinned.

"_...can we just go back to the meadow now?" _Elysia asked, standing back up and wandering over to Levinia, who had fallen silent again, but nodded in agreement to the shinx's question.

_"Fine, let's go." _Kitsune gave in, turning around and wandering away, back in the direction of the meadow. The other three Pokémon followed, and they walked quietly away.

* * *

**How was it? Good? Bad? Terrible? Awesome? Best story ever? (I highly doubt that last one) I'll be making a labeled map for later reference to make it easier for you readers to imagine what's happening in later chapters when they talk about the meadow, the lake, and so on. Anyway, I hope you liked it! Please read and review!**


	2. Lake and snow

**Chapter 2 is finally here! And it's a fair bit longer than I was planning. Oh, and those mysterious people who I know are there but aren't favoriting, following, nor even a tiny review-ing? Please do! I really appreciate every last one. At the moment I only have one... Who is my sister. Yes Wo, I'm talking to you. Anyway, on a more brighter note, here is the chapter~**

* * *

**Chapter 2 ~ Lake and snow.**

* * *

A powerful blizzard roared as a sleek, pale-blue shape bounded slowly through the thick snow. Deep paw-prints were left behind her, but they were very quickly covered by the continuing snowfall. The snow swiftly piled up on her, only to repeat just as she shakes it all off. But, she didn't mind it. This was only normal for her area. Snow, snow, and more snow. All thanks going to local castform who had the habit of making regular blizzards cover their home.

She trekked down the gentle slop of the hill, making her way in the direction of the caverns. With one last leap, she landed softly on the snow several feet below. On her right, she noticed a small, round tunnel leading into the snow.

'Snowed in again,' she said to herself, and crawled down the tunnel, which soon widened into a small cave. Several lumps of snow where dotted around, and a couple frozen stalactites hung down from the ceiling, covered with glistening ice shining in the faint light.

"_Flake, you're back." _A familiar voice sounded from a tunnel leading out to her right, followed by the soft, silently echoing sound of footsteps.

The glaceon, Flake, turned to see a pale golden ninetales wander out into the main chamber, her multiple long tails trailing out behind her. "_Clearly," _she mewed.

_"How's the blizzard going out there?" _The nintetales, known as Saffi, asked. _"I can see just by looking it must be pretty fierce out there."_

_"Pretty much no visibility at all, and the snow must be at least twice my height in depth by now." _Flake explained, padding deeper into the cave, away from the snow-filled entrance. _"Nothing to see at all, apart from the thousands of snowflakes covering everything in sight."_

_"Not even any of the castform?" _Saffi checked, sitting down.

_"None. Knowing them, though, the weather should clear soon enough. Hopefully melting a little bit of the snow lower down so it isn't such a trouble just to move," _the glaceon continued, her tail twitching slightly. _"How many berries do we have left? Enough, I hope?" _She asked.

"_A fair amount. Should last us at least a couple more days, but then we'll have to go down to the forests to get some more. That is, unless Kitsune, Aki and their friends decide to come up here and give us some, which is possible," _the nine-tailed fire type told her. _"You hungry?"_

_"So we're fine for now. That's good," _Flake nodded, standing back up. _"Yes, I am. It's tiring trying to get around out there in the midsts of a giant blizzard, you know?"_

Saffi just nodded, not saying anything, beckoning with her tails to Flake to follow, which she did. The tunnel soon got dark, with just a faint light coming from some distance ahead. As they entered an additional, wider chamber, a small flame flickered from it's perch on the wall, in a shape similar to that of a torch. To the right, opposite the 'torch', there was a small pile of berries.

Flake went over to the berry pile, picking a couple sitrus berries from it. She sat down to eat, some ways away from the colourful pile. Saffi did the same, choosing a few rawst berries before lying down underneath the torch to keep herself warm.

The two ate in silence before pawsteps were heard again, coming from yet another tunnel. _"Hello Saffi, hi Flake," _the voice said, before the creature padded into the berry chamber to reveal itself as a Flareon, and went to sit down near Flake.

_"Hi Carbon," _Flake greeted her older brother. She brought up a new topic quickly. _"I was thinking about going down to the meadows to visit everyone else and collect some more berries for us. Wanna come?" _She asked, licking up the remains of one of her sitrus berries before starting on the other one.

_"Sure," _Carbon nodded. _"We going now, or later?" _He asked.

_"We can go tomorrow. The blizzard is still going on strong and I don't see it receding anytime soon. Yeah, I know you could just burn your way through easily, but we might as well wait until the berries are nicer." _Flake reasoned, taking a large bite out of the sitrus berry that lay right in front of her paws, a small stream of juice trailing out, down onto the hard stone floor. No lying there though, the likely gale-force winds could be heard even from underground, pounding against the outside, bringing up powder-like snow from the ground like an additional ground blizzard. No such thing as any easy task of moving out there, let along staying warm. However, that was very untrue for Carbon, being such a furry fire-type.

_"Okay. That's just my awesome skills," _The flareon fluffed up his fur, letting out a small flame that dwindled away after just a second. His cream-coloured tail and ruff puffed up, making him appear very fluffy. No denying that.

Flake nodded, listening with no objection to his claim. She was used to it. Perfectly normal for her brother to be like that. Silently, she ducked back down and continued eating.

_"Lake! Lake! Let's go down to the lake!"_

Meanwhile, back in the meadow, the young shinx by the name of Elysia was - quite literally - bouncing up and down in the face of a much larger Luxray begging to go down to the lake with her and her friends so they could play. Normal, right? That is, completely aside from the fact that the meadow was right in the middle of experiencing a heavy snowfall, most likely brought down from the Sleety Hills up north, or less likely; Hia Valley way over in Almia.

The snow fell silently, but currently covered the entire ground including many of the leaves on the trees surrounding the small, usually-grassy meadow. It was a pretty sight - the ground pure white with snow with pale pink cherry blossoms blooming above, surrounding the clearing. In the distance, tall snow-coated mountains towered to the gray, gloomy sky. As if it could even be seen through the heavy snow that fell.

_"Elysia, it's snowing. Do you really think it's the best weather to go down there?" _The luxray asked, it's voice distinctly feminine. It flicked it's tail, bringing it down to rest on the blue electric Pokémon's back softly.

She snorted. _"But muuummm, snow's the best weather to go down there though! Because then the Lapras are there so we can ride on them and swim and slide around on the frozen parts!" _Elysia rambled, her tail lashing almost playfully from one side to the other.

_"Isn't it a bit cold though? On top of that, we can barely see in front of ourselves, never mind what it's like in the forest," _the lion-Pokémon continued.

_"Kefira, just let them. They've done it before, and even though Carbon isn't here, keeping them as warm as torchic, I'm sure they'll be fine. Yumi and I will go with them and keep them safe." _An espeon trotted over to the two of them, closely followed by Aki. The eevee looked approving at her mother's reasoning.

_"...alright then. I'll let you take them because I trust you to keep them all safe in this snow." _Kefira, the luxray, sighed, giving in.

_"YAAY!" _The bushes behind the luxray soon shook, out coming a very happy looking vulpix and helioptile. Elysia and Aki joined in with the celebration, and even though one of them, namely the helioptile Levinia, wasn't as loud as the rest, the excitement showed.

The espeon continued speaking, which immediately quietened down the younger Pokémon. _"I'll go find Yumi, and then we'll meet you right back here and we can leave. Okay?" _

_"Okay Velvet!" _The four of them said simultaneously, all of their nine tails - six of which being Kitsune's - waving from side to side happily as the espeon padded off again to find the umbreon.

After a whiles wait, which the younger Pokémon spent by having a large snowball fight, Velvet returned to the group with a sleek Umbreon they all - especially Aki - immediately recognized to be Yumi, exactly who they where waiting for. Not that they where worried Velvet wouldn't be able to find him or anything.

_"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" _Elysia and Kitsune started bouncing up and down in pattern chanting simultaneously while Aki bounded right back over to her parents and Levinia, well, stayed silent as she waited patiently. Although she was hoping they'd be able to get a move on before it stopped snowing. She wanted to watch the snow fall over the lake, and hide in the fresh snow on the lakeside. Luckily for her, Velvet then came over to them.

_"All right then, let's go." _She purred, giving her long, double-ended tail a quick flick before beginning to wander off in the direction of the forest. Yumi followed her alongside Aki, and it only took about a quarter of a second with Elysia and Kitsune's extremely fast reaction times to immediately dash after them as if they where being chased by a giant ninjask or something with their super-speed.

Levinia followed much more calmly after the small group, and went to walk alongside Aki. The eevee gave her a very excited look, long ears pointed directly upwards. The dual type opened her mouth slightly in a smile, but neither said a word. No point when their friends - the vulpix and the shinx - were chattering like a flock of angry taillow, with very obvious excitement replacing the angriness. They never failed to make themselves known. Well, more on Kitsune's part with Elysia joining in just for the fun of it. Together; loud. Apart? Much quieter.

After a while, the small group finally reached the lake, after having to put up with a certain Vulpix's chattering the entire time. Even Elysia stopped and gave up after a while. The lake stretched out in front of them like a giant flat blue disc as they walked slowly down to the lake shore. Snow continued to fall softly, settling on the ground but melting into the lake. A small section of the lake was frozen over, stretching from right in front of them around the small 'bay' part surrounded by mountains, over on their right. Several Lapras rested on the still ice, showing it to be safe to walk on. A younger-looking lapras glided smoothly across the ice some ten or so meters out, sliding down into the water happily. Various other Pokémon could be seen around, too.

_"It's so prreettyyyy~" _Aki coo'ed quietly, looking out over the flat surfaces ahead. She turned to Levinia almost immediately after, and very excitedly continued. _"Let's go play on the ice!" _She squeaked.

_"Okay!" _The helioptile nodded vigorously, and ran - or tried to run - on her hind legs over to the ice. Aki took off after her, overtaking within just a heartbeat with her long, strong leaps.

_"Silly Levy! You can't run like that!" _Aki giggled, bounding on further ahead as previously-mentioned electric type very awkwardly attempted to run after the speedy eevee. _"Go on all four legs, like me!" _She advised. Not that it sounded much like good advise though. Or it could've - more so for the eevee's friends, or any younger Pokémon for that matter.

_"Okay!" _Levinia listened, and crouched back onto her four legs, the front two of which being reasonably shorter than the back two. Avoiding a stumble, she (pretty slowly in comparison to Aki) raced onto the ice, again slowing to stop herself from slipping with the very first step onto the, well, icy ice.

Aki continued on ahead. A large lapras lay smiling a short distance ahead of her, watching the two much smaller Pokémon rush over to them cheerfully. But right as the eevee turned around to call to her slower friend to hurry up, she slipped, loosing her balance and tumbling down onto the ice. A light laughter was heard from the lapras ahead at the sight of the eevee's failed attempt.

_"Now's my chance!" _Levinia responded to the fall with a mock-evil tone lining her voice. _"Mwa-hahahaha..." _She laughed quietly, purposely trying to sound evil.

"Evil," Aki muttered, still attempting to get back up only to slip again as Levinia passed her. _"I'm still faster than you!" _She claimed.

Levinia stopped, as much more gracefully spun around to look at the eevee still struggling to get up. _"I know you are. I'm just far more skilled on the ice than you." _To demonstrate her, the electric-normal type spun smoothly back around and skated skillfully over to the lapras. She recognized the female Pokémon as Tessie, a lapras they had ridden on multiple times before on various other occasions that it had snowed down by the lake like it was.

_"Hi, Levinia," _Tessie greeted politely. _"You want a ride, I presume?"_

_"Yup! When Aki finally manages to get over here, that is," _Levinia giggled again, and Aki grunted as she slid slowly over to them. Good thing she wasn't planning to evolve into a Glaceon - for one thing, her sister Flake had already 'claimed' that. Also, because she wasn't exactly the most skilled when it came to ice skating. Or anything to do with ice, in that case. Depsite that, she still loved the snow when it came round every once in a while.

_"Hi Tessie! Can you take us on a ride over the lake? Please?" _Aki asked the lapras the moment she - finally - managed to get to where the lapras lay.

Tessie smiled again. _"Of course. That is exactly what I presumed you would want. Hop on." _She directed. The two small normal-types nodded, and climbed onto the large blue Pokémon's back. When both where settled, the water-ice type began to slide slowly over to the edge of the ice. Like if they where on a boat, Aki and Levinia looked back to shore, and waved at their friends in the not-actually-so-far-away distance, back on the lake shore.

With a sudden splash Tessie slid down into the water like a duck boat. Bobbing up and down on the waters surface, she swam daintily over the lake. Lots of other water Pokémon passed by next to them, as they headed out over closer to the river mouth. The water slowly got colder, but the lapras hardly noticed the steady decrease in temperature. Levinia and Aki, from their perch on the water-ice type's hard shell, watched the area around them silently. Little did they notice another Pokémon, swimming undetected around them beneath the surface, not even coming up for a breath once.

_"Look! The ocean!" _Aki pointed out, watching in awe as their lapras they where riding on slowed down, coming almost to a halt as they exited the lake. The deep dark blue-green water stretched out all around them, small waves dotting the surface. Several wingull soared overhead, occasionally coming down to rest on the water. In the distance, a large landform towered out above the ocean surface. Well, technically it was only a sea, but it seemed to be muck more like an ocean to Pokémon so much smaller.

Levinia nodded, gazing out over the sea, moving her head around to look at every corner of the horizon. But then she stopped. Something in particular caught her eye. Something large, coming towards them, seemingly heading from Almia. What was that thing? She began to worry. _"What... is that thing?" _She asked quietly, with a tiny tinge of fright, pointing out the object that floated on the waters surface.

Tessie immediately knew what she was talking about, even without seeing exactly where the small Pokémon was pointing. Aki too looked out at the strange thing, eyes wide. Everyone was silent, nobody speaking. But then Tessie broke the silence, saying very little but all the same sending a giant wave of fright and panic over the two of them.

_"It's the humans. They're heading our way."_

* * *

**Mwahahaha~ Cliffhanger :D Who is that mysterious Pokémon? What are the humans doing? What's the point in rhetorical questions like this? If you read the summary of the story, you can probably guess that second question easily. Anyway, as I mentioned before - _Please _do read and review. I deeply appreciate every last one. I mean, my story isn't that bad that nobody wants to read it, right? Or at least I hope not. And before you mention it: No, I'm not begging in any way. Now this ending authors note seems to be getting a bit, umm, I don't know. So let me just give a disclaimer that goes for the whole story.**

**I do not own Pokémon or any of the official characters. I only own this story, my original characters, the plotline, etc. Or should I just say, I only own what isn't already owned.**


End file.
